one call away, weishin ver
by peblish
Summary: Aku tahu ia terluka. Daripada aku membiarkannya berdarah semakin parah, mungkin memeluknya erat bisa menjadi penutup lukanya yang sementara. / Hinalah aku sebagai lelaki paling aneh sedunia, tapi hinaan itu sama sekali tidak berarti saat aku melihat ia tertawa karenaku. / WEISHIN. UP10TION. a lil bit of seungseok. produce x 101. kim wooseok. lee jinhyuk. han seungwoo. pdx 101.


_**Lee Jinhyuk**_

Sepi.

Malam sudah larut saat aku baru saja mematikan mesin motorku di parkiran _flat_, seraya menggulung lengan jaket hitam sebelah kiriku untuk melihat arloji. 21.15. Cukup langka untuk menemukan keheningan di _flat _tempatku bernaung selama 2 setengah tahun ini—dan masih harus bernaung di tempat ini untuk sekitar 1 setengah tahun lagi sampai kuselesaikan kuliahku. Bahkan manusia-manusia tengil sebayaku yang sering kehabisan uang untuk makan—alias teman-teman satu _flat_-ku yang biasa berkumpul di _gazebo _di halaman depan semalaman pun tidak lagi terlihat. Jelas saja. Ulangan akhir semester akan diadakan mulai besok sampai seminggu ke depan. Manusia-manusia berisik itu pasti sedang sibuk berkutat di kamar mereka masing-masing untuk belajar (_atau sibuk memikirkan di mana mereka bisa menyelipkan contekan tanpa diketahui dosen?_). Aku sendiri tidak begitu sering pulang selarut ini kalau saja hari ini aku tidak menyempatkan diri pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mempelajari salah satu mata kuliah yang masih belum ku mengerti. Dan sialnya, mata kuliah yang sama-sekali-tidak-ku-mengerti-meskipun-bukunya-sudah-kupelototi-seharian-di-perpustakaan-itu akan diujikan pada jam pertama di hari pertama—alias besok pagi!

_Damn it. _Sepertinya nama tengahku adalah _sial. _

Lee _Sial_ Jinhyuk.

Aku melepas helm yang sejak tadi rupanya masih bertengger di kepalaku selagi aku merenung—uh, maksudku melamun. Kemudian menggantungnya di salah satu spion motorku. Aku berjalan malas-malasan memasuki _flat _sambil merencanakan kegiatan yang akan kulakukan setelah ini. Mandi, mengambil sekaleng _rootbeer_ yang selalu disediakan Ibu Kim—pemilik _flat _ini—di kulkas, menyusun _playlist _di iPod yang tentunya berisi lagu-lagu _rock _Jepang kesukaanku, setelah itu barulah aku akan mulai membuka-buka bukuku sambil mendengarkan—

Langkahku terhenti saat kurasakan ponsel yang kusimpan di saku jaketku bergetar kencang menandakan ada panggilan masuk diikuti oleh suara khas Hyde dari L'Arc-en-Ciel yang ku-_set _sebagai _ringtone_-ku. Aku meraba-raba saku jaketku sampai akhirnya kutemukan ponselku itu. Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku, mencoba membaca sebaris nama yang muncul di layar ponselku yang berkedip-kedip itu.

_**Wooseok is calling**_

Aku tertegun.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera memencet _pad _berwarna hijau dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Wooseok?"

* * *

_**Kim Wooseok**_

"HAAAHH?! BATAL?!"

Segera kututup mulutku dengan satu tangan saat kusadari bahwa seruan jengkel sekaligus kagetku barusan mengundang lirikan heran dan sinis dari sejumlah orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapanku.

Aku memindahkan ponselku dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan, kemudian mendesis sebal. "Hei, Han Seungwoo! Apa maksudmu kencan kita batal, hah?!"

Aku semakin sebal saat mendengar suara kekehannya yang seakan tidak berdosa dari seberang sana.

"_Maaf, sayang… Hari ini aku ada latihan band. Yahh, latihan mendadak, sih. Makanya… Jadi…" _Dari nada suaranya aku bisa mengetahui bahwa ia sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan ekspresi datar. "_Maaf, ya… Gimana kalau kencan kita diganti hari_—"

"BETE!" Teriakku keras-keras sambil memutuskan panggilan. _Pik! _Sekarang masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang kembali melirikku heran karena berteriak-teriak kepada ponsel seperti barusan. Kubanting ponsel yang tidak berdosa itu ke atas _totebag_-ku, kemudian merengut kesal dengan nafas terengah. Kulirik ponsel itu, kemudian menyambarnya lagi. Membuka pesan kemudian mengirimkan pesan ke cowok sialan itu.

_Aku nggak bakalan pulang sampe kamu jemput aku!_

Dalam hati aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat membaca ulang sebaris pesan yang akan kukirimkan pada cowok itu. Enak saja mendadak batalkan kencan yang sudah kunanti-nanti dari jauh-jauh hari ini hanya gara-gara alasan konyol—_latihan band mendadak_. Huh, kalau saja aku punya traktor atau alat berat lainnya… Akan kuhancurkan studio band sialan itu agar Seungwoo tidak lagi membatalkan kencannya denganku!

* * *

_**Lee Jinhyuk**_

_"Jinhyuk..."_

Leherku tercekat saat aku mendengar suara cowok yang selalu ceria dan berisik itu berubah menjadi lirih dan bergetar. "Woo-Wooseok..? Kenapa..?"

"…"

Hening. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara nafas yang tersendat-sendat dan keramaian jalan raya.

"Wooseok..? Wooseok? WOOSEOK?! KAMU—Ka-kamu kenapa..?!" Seruanku berubah menjadi desisan panik saat tiba-tiba Ibu Kim keluar dari kamarnya sambil memelototiku yang membuat keributan malam-malam begini.

"_Di..ngin… Jin…hhh…hyuk…_" Suara Wooseok terdengar begitu mengkhawatirkan di seberang sana.

Sialan. Wooseok tidak sedang main-main. Terakhir kali aku mendengar suaranya seperti ini adalah setengah tahun lalu saat aku bermalam di rumahnya untuk merawatnya yang sedang demam tinggi, sementara kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan. "Kau di mana sekarang?" Tanyaku dengan tenang sambil mencoba membunuh semua prasangka buruk tentang Wooseok yang sudah berkicau di kepalaku.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban. Lagi-lagi aku hanya mendengar hembusan nafasnya yang berat karena kedinginan. Sialan. Aku semakin panik. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh panik.

"Wooseok..?" Sahutku lagi. "Dengarkan aku. Beritahu aku di mana posisimu sekarang. Aku akan segera menjemputmu, kau mengerti?"

"_Uh_…" Wooseok mengerang pelan di seberang sana. "…_Halte bus… Komplek A_…"

Sedang apa dia ada di sana malam-malam begini? Uh, oke, Lee Jinhyuk, simpanlah semua rasa penasaranmu untuk nanti. "Baiklah. Sekarang kau diam di sana dan jangan pergi kemana-mana sampai aku datang. Kau mengerti, kan?"

"…" Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

"Wooseok-_a_?" Panggilku. "Kau mengerti, kan? Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku datang!"

"_Uh-huh_…" Wooseok bergumam pelan, entah mengiyakan atau mengelak.

_Pik. _Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi aku segera memutuskan panggilan kemudian berbalik keluar dari _flat, _menaiki motorku, menyalakan mesin lalu segera berlalu. Halte bus komplek A hanya berjarak beberapa komplek dari sini.

Sialan.

Selagi mengendarai motor, Wooseok memenuhi ruangan di dalam pikiranku.

_Ya Tuhan, kumohon jagalah dia sampai aku tiba di sisinya._

* * *

Aku benar-benar bersyukur saat kudapati Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanku.

Dari jarak beberapa meter aku bisa melihat Wooseok bersandar lemah pada tiang penyangga halte dengan kedua mata tertutup. Dadanya naik-turun dengan ritme yang sedikit cepat dan bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka, pertanda bahwa ia masih dalam keadaan sadar.

"Wooseok!" Seruku seiring aku sedikit terpelanting karena terburu-buru turun dari motorku. Aku berlari menghampirinya, menangkup salah satu pipi putihnya yang terasa dingin lalu merangkulnya erat. "Kau baik-baik saja..?"

Wooseok mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat sorot matanya yang lemah bertemu dengan kedua mataku yang memandanginya dengan begitu cemas.

"Jinhyuk…" Bibir pucatnya bergerak menyebut namaku dengan lirih, membuatku semakin mengeratkan rangkulanku di punggung sempitnya.

"Ya ampun, Wooseok…" Aku menghela nafas. "Kau… Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di tempat sedingin ini, hah?"

Wooseok diam. Kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lagi, seakan mencoba berpikir jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan padaku.

"_**Seungwoo**_…"

Baru saja sebuah nama meluncur dari bibirnya, rahangku menegang.

_Jadi demi keparat satu itu Wooseok rela menunggunya sampai kedinginan di sini?_

Wooseok buru-buru menyahut dengan suara lemah. "Tapi… Tapi memang aku yang mau menunggunya di sini, Jinhyuk…"

Aku diam menatapnya.

_Wooseok tahu._

_ Wooseok tahu kalau aku hendak membuka mulutku untuk menyalahkan keparat itu dan ia buru-buru membelanya._

"A-aku…" Wooseok sedikit terbata, kemudian ia berkata panjang-lebar. "…Aku kirim pesan ke ponselnya, aku ancem dia kalau aku bakal nunggu di sini sampai dia dateng dan jemput aku… Tapi ternyata… Hihihi…"

Di tengah-tengah ucapannya Wooseok terkikik lemah.

Tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya.

_ Setitik rasa kecewa yang memancar dari kedua mata lembutnya yang terlihat sedih._

"Hehehe… Ternyata dia nggak dateng-dateng buat jemput aku…"

_Sret. _

Aku tidak ingin Wooseok berkata apa-apa lagi. Segera saja kutarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukanku lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Bisa kurasakan Wooseok sedikit terkejut saat aku memeluknya secara tiba-tiba, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku tahu ia terluka.

Daripada aku membiarkannya berdarah semakin parah…

Mungkin memeluknya erat bisa menjadi penutup lukanya yang sementara.

Meskipun aku tahu, selamanya pun aku bukanlah penutup luka yang ia inginkan.

* * *

_**Kim Wooseok**_

"Wooseok?"

Aku membuka kedua mataku mendengar suara Jinhyuk yang begitu lembut, kemudian menyadari bahwa motor besarnya sudah membawa kami sampai di depan rumahku.

"Ukh…" Aku meregangkan kedua tanganku ke atas kemudian menguap lebar. Uh-oh, sepertinya aku jatuh tertidur sepanjang perjalanan barusan. Aku bahkan tidak terbangun sedikitpun selama Jinhyuk mengendarai motornya.

Uh, sepertinya aku memang benar-benar kelelahan.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali." Komentar Jinhyuk sambil membantuku melepaskan helm-nya yang kukenakan sepanjang perjalanan tadi. "Tidak ada orang di dalam?"

Aku diam, kemudian mengingat ucapan ibu tadi pagi. "Ah, yah… Ayah sedang berada di Berlin sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Kalau Ibu… Uhm, seingatku tadi pagi ia bilang padaku kalau ia akan pergi berbisnis ke Kanada selama tiga hari."

Jinhyuk mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian ia mengusak lembut puncak kepalaku, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ya sudah. Cepat masuk sana."

Aku menyandang _slingbag_-ku dengan satu lengan. "Jinhyuk nggak mau masuk dulu sebentar? Biar aku buatkan kopi atau minuman hangat." Tawarku.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum tipis. "Nggak usah. Aku balik dulu, ya?" Tolaknya halus. Jinhyuk kembali menaiki motornya, kemudian menyalakan mesin dan kembali menoleh ke arahku.

"_Good night, _Wooseok."

Aku sedikit tersemu saat mendengar suaranya yang samar dari balik helm yang ia kenakan. Kutunjukkan senyum lebarku, kemudian melambaikan tanganku padanya.

"_Good night_, Jinhyuk…"

Aku tetap melambaikan tanganku sampai laki-laki bermotor itu menghilang dari pandanganku, berbelok di tikungan yang berjarak beberapa meter dari depan rumahku.

* * *

_**Lee Jinhyuk**_

_I'm really-really fucked up. _

Sudah terlambat masuk ruang ujian, tidak bisa mengerjakan soal _**sama sekali**_, dan saat ini aku terjengkang dengan sangat me-ma-lu-kan di tepi koridor, di tengah-tengah keramaian, karena dahiku sukses dicium oleh sebuah bola basket yang entah datang dari mana.

_Shit. _Kepalaku berkunang-kunang dan pandanganku kabur.

"Hei, _bro_!" Sebuah suara mendekatiku diiringi dengan derap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menghampiriku. "_You okay_?" Sebuah tangan terulur di hadapanku. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti tokoh utama perempuan yang terjatuh lalu ditolong oleh tokoh utama laki-laki dalam drama-drama romantisme.

Menggelikan.

Aku meraih uluran tangan itu lalu segera bangkit dan membenahi pakaianku yang sedikit kotor karena terjatuh tadi, kemudian menatap raut wajah pemilik tangan itu.

_**Seungwoo. **_

_Jurusan komunikasi, tahun keempat._

_ Sekaligus…_

_ Pacar Wooseok. _

"Ah, _sorry_! _Sorry_!" Ia terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan santai. "Balik dulu, ya, _bro_!" Serunya kemudian ia segera berlari-lari meninggalkanku sambil membawa kembali bola basketnya.

Aku diam menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dengan perasaan yang bercampur-aduk.

* * *

_**Kim Wooseok**_

"Bohong!"

Seruanku sepertinya kalah kencang dengan suara petikan gitar elektrik yang sedang dimainkan Seungwoo—yang terhubung dengan dua buah _speaker _super besar di sudut-sudut ruang studio kedap suara itu. Karena itulah aku pun mengulangi seruanku sambil mencubit-cubiti lengan kurusnya. "Bohong! Bohong! Bohong!"

"Ah!" Seungwoo mengeluh sambil mencoba menghindari cubitanku. Ia meletakkan gitarnya, kemudian melirikku sebal. "Apanya yang bohong? Aku serius! Kemarin ponselku mati seharian karena baterainya _drop_. Mana aku tahu kalau kamu mengirimiku pesan teror ancaman seperti itu?"

Aku bungkam dengan nafas terengah-engah karena kelelahan menjerit-jerit sambil mencubitinya. "Tetap saja, kau itu menyebalkan tahu! Bagaimana kalau aku tewas membeku di sana karena kau tidak kunjung menjemputku, hah?" Aku masih menuntut permintaan maaf untuk keluar dari bibirnya saat ini juga.

Seungwoo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tampang jengah.

"Tapi sekarang kenyataannya kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar jawabannya yang terkesan begitu masa bodoh itu. Sebenarnya dia ini benar-benar pacarku atau bukan? Tidak ada perhatiannya sama sekali! "Pokoknya aku—"

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku hingga kata-kataku terhenti dengan sendirinya. Perlahan-lahan kukerjapkan kedua mataku, kemudian jantungku berdegup dengan begitu cepat saat mendapati wajah Seungwoo yang begitu dekat denganku. Kedua matanya yang terpejam dan deru nafasnya yang begitu tenang sekaligus hangat seakan menyentuh kulit wajahku, membuat lututku lemas.

Seungwoo menciumku.

_Siapa yang mengira kalau laki-laki ini begitu mahir dalam berciuman?_

Sial.

Rasanya jutaan kupu-kupu yang datang entah dari mana semakin gencar menghinggapi perut dan lututku.

Aku refleks membuka kedua mataku saat perlahan kurasakan Seungwoo melepaskan kontak bibirnya dengan bibirku. Sejumlah kupu-kupu yang semula terbang meninggalkan perutku, kembali lagi saat Seungwoo mengelus lembut pipiku.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Gumamnya sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, diikuti dengan tatapan matanya yang mengingatkanku dengan tatapan mata seekor anak anjing liar yang pernah kuberi makan di taman sekolah saat aku masih SMA dulu. "Maaf karena sudah membuatmu kesal, Sayang…"

Aku mengulum senyumku, kemudian tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sehingga akhirnya aku menjatuhkan tubuhku untuk memeluknya erat, lalu menyembunyikan wajahku yang bersemu di dada bidangnya.

Sialan, Han Seungwoo.

Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.

* * *

_**Lee Jinhyuk**_

"Ya ampun, Lee!" _POW! _Sebuah tisu gulung toilet mental setelah menembak dahiku, membuatku kembali terbatuk-batuk. Aku melotot gemas menatap Seungyoun, si penembak tisu toilet itu.

"Kau tahu, rasanya aku ingin ikut berdehem mendengar suara serakmu yang mengerikan itu." Komentarnya sambil mengambil duduk di sebelahku.

Aku diam saja, tidak berniat untuk menanggapi komentar tidak pentingnya itu. Aku kembali berkutat dengan sebuah buku cetak tebal—mata kuliah yang akan diujikan esok hari. Sialan. Ada-ada saja. Minggu ujian seperti ini aku malah terserang flu berat. Suara _husky_-ku yang—_uhm, kata ibuku_—begitu _gentle _dan seksi ini berubah menjadi suara serak yang berat dan mengerikan, hidungku memerah karena aku terlalu sering memencetnya untuk mengeluarkan ingusku yang _over-produce_, belum lagi tenggorokanku terasa begitu sakit bahkan saat digunakan untuk menelan ludah sekalipun.

Aku benar-benar yakin kalau _sial _adalah nama tengahku.

"Woi. Ponselmu bunyi, tuh." Suara Seungyoun yang beradu dengan suara berisiknya mengunyah _potato chips _kembali menginterupsi konsentrasiku.

Uh, aku diamkan saja anak satu ini.

"…"

"Woi, Lee!"

"…"

"Wooooooi! Kau tuli mendadak, ya?"

"_WHAT THE HELL_!" Aku refleks mengumpat kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Seungyoun menyambar ponselku dan mendekatkan _speaker_-nya tepat ke daun telingaku. Seungyoun cekikikan geli sementara aku melotot kesal lalu segera menyambar ponselku yang (ternyata benar-benar) berbunyi itu.

"Hhalho?!" Karena terbawa emosi, aku spontan membentak si penelpon itu dengan suara serakku yang sama sekali tidak keren ini.

"Ha-halo… Dengan… Dengan Saudara Jinhyuk..?"

Aku diam sejenak mencerna sapaan yang sedikit janggal dari penelpon tersebut. Aku berdehem (meskipun aku tahu bahwa deheman seperti apapun tidak akan merubah suara serakku ini), kemudian kembali menyahut. "Iyha, bhenar." Aku diam kembali sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatku. "Ini… Dhengan shiapa?"

* * *

_**Kim Wooseok**_

"Filmnya seru banget, ya!" Seruku riang selagi berjalan beriringan dengan Seungwoo keluar dari gedung bioskop. Sepulang kuliah, akhirnya kami meluncur ke salah satu gedung bioskop yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kampus.

Seungwoo tersenyum menatapku cukup lama, membuatku salah tingkah sendiri. "Kenapa? Ada yang aneh di mukaku?" Aku meraih ponsel dari dalam saku mantelku kemudian menatap bayangan wajahku yang terpantul dari layar ponsel.

"Kamu manis sekali."

Aku tidak tahu apakah yang dikatakan Seungwoo barusan hanyalah rayuan ataupun pujian, tetapi wajahku bersemu saat mendengarnya. Kupalingkan wajahku sambil memeluk lengannya semakin erat. "Gombal."

Seungwoo tertawa, kemudian mengusak puncak kepalaku.

_Drrt… Drrt… _Langkah kami berhenti saat alunan _intro _lagu _Bad Boy _dari Red Velvet mengalun. Seungwoo meraba-raba saku jaketnya, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar kencang. Aku diam memandanginya yang sedang menjawab sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Halo?" Seungwoo diam sejenak. Si penelpon sepertinya berbicara panjang-lebar di seberang sana. Raut wajah Seungwoo sedikit berubah sebelum akhirnya ia mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang menyiratkan bahwa ia akan segera menemui si penelpon sekarang juga.

Aku menghela nafas sedikit kecewa, tapi aku tetap bertanya kepadanya. "Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Ibuku." Jawab Seungwoo pendek sambil menghela nafas. "Lambungnya kumat lagi. Dia menyuruhku pulang untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"A-apa..?" Kekecewaan yang semula menyelimuti perasaanku berubah menjadi kekhawatiran. "Astaga… Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus cepat pulang, Seungwoo!"

"Yah…" Seungwoo memainkan _flip-case _ponselnya dengan satu tangan. "Tapi… _Dinner _kita..?"

Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa dia lebih memikirkanku daripada ibunya sendiri? "Astaga, sudahlah! Kita bisa makan lain kali dan aku bisa pulang sendiri naik taksi. Kau harus segera pulang dan mengantarkan ibumu ke rumah sakit."

Seungwoo tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah." _Cup! _Dan sebuah kecupan ringan ia layangkan ke pipiku. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk dan melambaikan tanganku padanya. Setelah Seungwoo tidak lagi terlihat dari pandanganku, aku melenggang keluar dari area gedung bioskop dan berjalan selagi memainkan ponselku.

Tanpa menyadari sebuah bus yang melaju cukup kencang sudah cukup dekat dengan posisiku berdiri.

Tidak, sebenarnya aku menyadarinya.

Aku menyadari keberadaan bus itu.

Aku sudah mencoba menghindar dengan mundur beberapa langkah ke tepi jalan raya, tetapi sebuah pemandangan yang begitu familiar di depan mataku seakan menahanku untuk tetap mematung memandanginya.

Bagian depan bus membentur tubuhku dengan cepat.

Aku terjatuh dengan keras.

_Sakit… _

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

_**Lee Jinhyuk**_

Aku jadi ingat sesuatu.

Sewaktu aku masih kecil dahulu, ayahku pernah mengajakku menonton pertandingan marathon di pusat kota. Akuilah, seorang anak kecil selalu berkata bahwa mereka ingin menjadi seperti apa yang dikaguminya. Dan aku, aku mengakuinya. Aku begitu terpukau dengan kecepatan dan ketangguhan para peserta marathon waktu itu.

"_Pah, kalau sudah besar nanti, Jinhyuk mau jadi pelari kayak atlet yang itu!"_

Oh, Jinhyuk Kecil.

Kau lucu sekali pada masa itu untuk berkata seperti itu.

Tapi maaf, Jinhyuk Dewasa ini tidak bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu.

Aku berlari menuju _National Hospital _dari _flat_-ku yang berjarak sekitar 250 meter dan saat ini aku terengah-engah di depan resepsionis seperti seorang penderita penyakit jantung yang terlambat meminum obat. Entah ini karena faktor kesehatanku yang terganggu karena flu berat yang kuderita atau karena faktor bahwa aku memang payah dalam olahraga.

Ah, aku yakin bahwa aku nyaris kehabisan nafas seperti ini hanya karena aku sedang flu, bukan karena aku payah dalam olahraga.

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan..?" Seorang pegawai rumah sakit yang berdiri di belakang meja resepsionis menatapku dengan tatapan tercengang.

"Woo… Wooseok…" Sial, nafasku tercekat dan alhasil suara yang keluar dari bibirku merupakan suara lirih yang tipis dan sedikit melengking. Memalukan. Aku berdehem keras-keras. "Wooseok… Apa ada pasien yang bernama Wooseok di sini..? Dia…"

"Oh, apa saya sedang berbicara dengan Tuan Jinhyuk?" Oh, bagus juga. Petugas resepsionis ini langsung mengenaliku. "Saya yang tadi menghubungi nomor ponsel Anda. Mari, ikut saya."

"Kecelakaan..?"

Seorang laki-laki dewasa berjas putih—yang _mungkin _merupakan dokter yang menangani Wooseok—mengangguk mengiyakan keraguanku atas apa yang baru saja menimpa Wooseok. "Menurut saksi mata, korban seakan terpaku di tengah jalan raya padahal sudah banyak orang-orang di tepi jalan yang berteriak-teriak memperingatkannya bahwa posisi korban sudah sangat dekat dengan bus yang melaju kencang dari arah utara. Polisi juga sudah memutuskan setelah mendengarkan keterangan para saksi bahwa hal yang baru saja menimpa korban adalah kecelakaan lalu-lintas karena kelalaian."

Aku menghela nafas berat. Membayangkan betapa nahasnya peristiwa yang dialami Wooseok.

_Dan tidak masuk akal. _

_ Tunggu dulu._

"Wooseok…" Ucapanku terputus sejenak. "…Saat kecelakaan terjadi, apa dia berada di sana sendirian..?"

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Begitulah, kata para saksi mata."

_Aneh. _

_ Bukankah seharusnya siang tadi Wooseok pulang dengan kekasih bejatnya itu?_

"Tapi… Syukurlah. Meskipun tubuhnya mungil, korban punya daya tahan yang kuat sehingga luka-luka di tubuhnya tidak terlalu parah. Ada sedikit kemungkinan ia akan menderita amnesia ringan karena pendarahan di bagian kepala, tetapi kemungkinannya kecil sekali. Setelah beristirahat selama kurang-lebih dua jam, Anda bisa menjenguknya di ruang rawat biasa." Dokter itu menepuk-nepuk lenganku. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak."

Sepeninggal dokter itu, aku kembali duduk di kursi tunggu sambil sedikit terbatuk-batuk kecil karena udara dingin di koridor rumah sakit tersebut menusuk kulitku.

"Dua jam, ya…" Gumamku lirih sambil melirik layar ponselku yang menyala.

Pukul 17.35.

Di tengah koridor rumah sakit yang dingin dan senyap, dalam kondisi flu berat dan belum belajar untuk ujian esok hari sama sekali, aku duduk termenung sendirian menunggui seseorang yang begitu kusayangi.

* * *

_**Kim Wooseok**_

_Gelap._

_Dingin. _

_Sepi._

_Aku menoleh kesana-kemari. Kakiku bergetar, aku sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhku lagi kemudian terduduk lemas. Kedua kakiku terasa begitu lelah dan pegal, seakan-akan aku sudah berjalan begitu jauh. _

_Sakit…_

"_Sayang..?"_

_Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara itu. Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu, kemudian melihat Seungwoo yang sudah ada di belakangku dengan senyum hangatnya._

"_Seungwoo!" Seruku senang. Kurentangkan kedua tanganku untuk memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat, tetapi gagal. Berkali-kali kucoba untuk menggapai lengannya, tetapi tidak pernah bisa seakan-akan tubuhnya hanyalah refleksi yang mengambang di udara. "S-Seungwoo..?"_

_Aku terperanjat saat memperhatikan senyum hangat Seungwoo perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi senyum sinis. "S-Seungwoo..?" Kataku takut-takut. Kondisi di sekitarku semakin dingin. Semakin gelap. Semakin sepi._

"_Hmph." Dengan senyum sinisnya, aku melihat Seungwoo sedikit menahan tawanya. "Dasar bodoh. Bisa-bisanya kau terjerat rayuan palsuku selama ini, hah? Hahaha!"_

_Aku tercengang, tidak dapat menangkap apapun dari ucapan Seungwoo. "A-apa..?"_

"_Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyukaimu, Kim Wooseok…"_

"_Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang benar-benar mencintaimu…"_

"_Tidak ada yang benar-benar menyayangimu…"_

"…_Dan kau berharap kalau aku mau menjadi satu-satunya yang mencintaimu..?"_

"_Teruslah bermimpi, Kim Wooseok..."_

"_Teruslah bermimpi..."_

_Seungwoo tertawa keras-keras setelah itu._

_Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Satu-persatu untaian kata yang mengalir dari bibir Seungwoo menusuk-nusuk dadaku, membuatku kesulitan bernapas. Suara tawanya semakin memekakkan telingaku, membuatku menjerit tidak tahan…_

"_Hentikan…" Aku mencoba berteriak sekeras mungkin agar aku tidak perlu lagi mendengar suara tawanya yang menyakitkan. "Hentikan..!"_

"_Teruslah bermimpi, Wooseok…"_

"_Di dunia ini, tidak ada satupun yang menyayangimu…"_

"_Tidak ada satupun…"_

"**HENTIKAN!"**

"Wooseok!"

Aku tersentak lagi. Seberkas cahaya putih jatuh menyilaukan mataku yang terbuka. Cahaya silau itu menghilang dalam sekejap, berganti dengan wajah… Seseorang.

"Wooseok? Kau… Kau baik-baik saja..?"

Hingga akhirnya kusadari bahwa aku tengah berbaring di atas ranjang… Rumah sakit..? di dalam ruangan berdinding putih… Berbalut pakaian hijau ala rumah sakit..? Uh, sepertinya aku benar-benar sedang berada di rumah sakit. "Aih…" Aku merintih pelan, merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku yang ternyata digelayuti oleh berbagai kabel-kabel yang tersambung dengan sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti monitor di sebelah ranjangku… Lalu, ini… Infus..? Aku meringis ngeri melihat infus yang menancap di punggung tanganku. Dan…

"Wooseok?"

_Dan Jinhyuk? _Lelaki itu berdiri di tepi ranjangku dengan wajah cemas. Wajah yang lebih cemas daripada wajahnya saat bermalam di rumahku untuk merawatku yang sedang demam tinggi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Wajah yang lebih cemas daripada wajahnya saat menemuiku di depan _flat_-nya karena aku memutuskan kabur dari rumah ketika aku bertengkar dengan kedua orangtuaku saat kami masih SMA dulu. Wajah yang lebih cemas dari apapun, disertai dengan raut pucat dan letih.

_Kenapa Jinhyuk ada di sini..?_

"Dokter! Dokter!" Aku tercekat mendengar suara serak Jinhyuk yang sedang memencet-mencet sebuah _interphone _di sisi ranjang tempatku berbaring. Seorang dokter dengan dua orang suster menyeruak masuk melalui sebuah pintu putih di sudut ruangan. Kedua suster itu berdiri di sisi kanan-kiri ranjangku, mengecek sesuatu melalui monitor dan kabel-kabel yang terhubung di tubuhku, sementara dokter tersebut mengenakan stetoskopnya untuk memeriksa detak jantung dan nadiku, lalu menggunakan sebuah senter kecil untuk menyinari sesuatu di dalam bola mataku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dengan sedikit tidak nyaman setelah dokter itu menyudahi kegiatannya.

"Syukurlah, kondisi pasien Kim Wooseok sudah membaik." Dokter itu tersenyum kepada Jinhyuk yang terlihat begitu lega. "Tapi sepertinya masih ada sedikit trauma dalam kondisi psikologisnya. Saya menyarankan pasien untuk bermalam di sini, apabila besok pagi kondisinya sudah stabil, pasien bisa segera pulang ke rumah."

"Ah…" Jinhyuk tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Baik. Terimakasih banyak, Dokter."

_Blam. _

Sepeninggal dokter dan kedua suster tersebut, aku dan Jinhyuk terlarut dalam keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Wooseok—"

"Jinhyuk—"

Kami sama-sama terdiam setelah memanggil satu sama lain dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Aku tersenyum geli. "Kamu dulu aja, deh."

Jinhyuk mengambil duduk di tepi ranjangku, kemudian tertawa kecil. "_You first._"

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil merapatkan selimutku, lalu menatap Jinhyuk dalam.

"_**Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?"**_

* * *

_**Lee Jinhyuk**_

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?"

Aku termenung mendengar pertanyaan yang mengalir dari bibir Wooseok. _Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan orangtuanya, keluarganya, atau… Pacarnya? _Haruskah kukatakan kalau setelah pihak rumah sakit menghubungiku bahwa Wooseok baru saja mengalami kecelakaan aku langsung berlari kesetanan sejauh 250 meter untuk menemuinya? Haruskah kukatakan kalau aku lebih memilih menungguinya selama 2 jam di ruang operasi lalu menunggu lagi untuk 2 jam berikutnya di ruang rawat daripada belajar semalaman untuk ujianku besok? Haruskah kukatakan itu semua?

"Em…" Aku mengusap rambutku, mencoba menghilangkan kecanggunganku. Aku menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku lalu memasang raut wajah konyol. "Dengan… Teleportasi..?"

Hinalah aku sebagai lelaki berumur 20 tahun paling aneh sedunia yang berdelusi untuk memiliki kemampuan berteleportasi, tapi hinaan itu sama sekali tidak berarti saat aku melihat tawa geli Wooseok karena kelakarku di tengah-tengah wajah pucatnya.

"_It doesn't matter, right?_" Aku mengusap puncak kepalanya yang diperban itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak membuatnya kesakitan. "Bagaimanapun caranya, yang jelas, sekarang aku ada di sini menemanimu."

Sepertinya Wooseok cukup puas akan jawabanku. Cowok itu mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan senyum samar di bibirnya. "Hmm…"

"Ada apa?" Aku sedikit terperanjat saat tiba-tiba senyumnya menghilang, berganti dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut.

"Uh…" Wooseok memegangi kepalanya dengan ekspresi kesakitan, membuatku panik.

"Wooseok? Kenapa? Kepalamu sakit lagi?" Aku sampai bangkit dari posisiku, kemudian memegangi pundak dan tangannya.

"A-aku…" Wooseok bergumam lemah. "…Aku mau tanya sesuatu lagi… Ta-tapi… Aku… Lupa…"

"Sssht, lupakan saja_._" Bujukku sambil mengusap-usap punggung sempitnya. "Dokter bilang kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri. Kau harus istirahat total. Jangan berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau ingat, oke? Kondisimu belum pulih benar, Wooseok."

"Ah…" Wooseok mengangguk lemah, kemudian memegangi lenganku dengan erat. "Jinhyuk… Bakal temani aku malam ini, kan..?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Senyum itu terukir lagi di bibir Wooseok begitu aku menyanggupi permintaannya.

Membuat hatiku terasa begitu hangat.

Wooseok jatuh tertidur selang beberapa menit setelah aku menyuapkan makan malamnya. Setelah meletakkan nampan makan malam Wooseok di sebuah troli di depan ruang rawat, aku kembali masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjang Wooseok. Membenarkan letak selimutnya hingga menutupi dadanya, lalu sekali lagi dengan hati-hati mengusap puncak kepalanya. Lalu duduk diam memandangi wajah damainya selagi tidur sambil mendengarkan detik jarum jam yang terdengar begitu keras di dalam ruang rawat yang begitu sunyi itu. Aku menahan tawa geliku saat mendengar suara dengkurannya yang begitu halus, pertanda bahwa Wooseok tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Syukurlah.

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasa begitu bersyukur seperti ini dalam hidupku.

Dan Wooseok, adalah alasanku begitu bersyukur dalam hidupku untuk yang pertama kali.

"…KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Aku refleks membuka kedua mataku dan terbangun dari tidurku yang begitu singkat saat aku mendengar teriakan Wooseok. Uh, sial. Lenganku kesemutan dan bahuku terasa kebas karena aku menggunakannya untuk sandaran kepalaku saat tidur. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu—kenapa Wooseok berteriak-teriak pagi-pagi begini?

"Aku bilang, keluar dari sini!" Hal pertama yang aku lihat saat aku mengangkat wajahku adalah raut wajah Wooseok yang memerah dengan kedua mata yang basah. Aku terperanjat, lalu refleks menoleh untuk melihat siapa seseorang yang menjadi alasan Wooseok menjerit-jerit seperti itu.

_Han Seungwoo. _

"Sayang, dengarkan aku dulu!" Laki-laki itu bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal meskipun sudah dibentak-bentak oleh Wooseok. Aku balas menatapnya tajam saat ia juga melirikku dengan angkuh. "Memangnya aku mau diam saja melihatmu bermalam di rumah sakit dengan orang asing, hah?! Lagipula… Kenapa orang-orang di rumah sakit bodoh ini malah menghubungi laki-laki asing ini untuk memberitahu keadaanmu, bukannya menghubungiku?"

"Orang asing?!" Wooseok kembali menjerit dengan suara serak karena menangis, membuatku tidak tega juga. "Jinhyuk yang kau sebut orang asing ini sudah menemaniku semalaman di rumah sakit! Dan apa tadi kau bilang..? Menurutmu aku bisa nyaris mati ditabrak bus itu karena siapa..? Karena kau, tau!"

Wooseok terengah-engah, mencoba bernafas dengan teratur sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu bertemu dengan selingkuhanmu tepat di depan bioskop dengan mata kepalaku sendiri?!"

_Skak mat. _

Kalau begitu ceritanya, terjawablah semuanya—mengapa Wooseok berada di sana sendirian saat kecelakaan terjadi; _dan_ mengapa Wooseok seakan terpaku di tempatnya meskipun orang-orang di sekitar sudah meneriakinya.

_Itu semua karena keparat kecil bernama Seungwoo itu._

Aku seakan gelap mata saat tiba-tiba aku bangkit dengan kekuatan dan emosi maksimal meskipun beberapa menit yang lalu aku masih mengeluh karena kebas dan kesemutan di lengan-bahuku. Aku menghajarnya satu kali; _untuk kecongkakannya karena bisa-bisanya ia masih muncul dengan wajah tidak berdosa di depanku setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada Wooseok. _Dua kali; _untuk kebrengsekannya yang sudah mempermainkan perasaan Wooseok. _Tiga kali; _untuk Wooseok._

"Jinhyuk, hentikan!" Aku spontan menghentikan aksiku saat aku mendengar suara lirih Wooseok. "Seungwoo-_ya_, aku mohon untuk yang terakhir kalinya… Keluar dari sini! Anggap saja tidak pernah ada apa-apa di antara kita selama ini!"

Dengan nafas terengah, aku menarik kerah kemeja laki-laki brengsek itu dan menatapnya penuh dendam.

"Keluar dari sini dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu lagi di depan Wooseok."

Ancaman dengan nada rendahku sepertinya berhasil membuat laki-laki brengsek itu kehilangan segalanya. Kehilangan kata-kata, kehilangan harga diri, dan yang paling penting, mulai detik ini, ia kehilangan Wooseok. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, laki-laki brengsek itu mengumpat lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut setelah membanting pintu keras-keras.

Aku segera menghampiri Wooseok yang masih terisak di ranjangnya. Sesuatu dalam diriku seakan mendorongku untuk segera memeluknya, dan aku melakukannya. Kutarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukanku, membiarkan ia menangis selama apapun yang ia inginkan dan aku ingin mengusap air matanya bahkan saat ia tidak memintaku untuk melakukannya.

"Jinhyuk…" Wooseok merintihkan namaku di tengah isakannya. Kulonggarkan pelukanku untuk menatap wajahnya, wajah yang bicara lebih banyak daripada bibirnya itu. Bibirnya. Bibir yang mengalirkan suara isakan-isakan yang seakan mencabik hatiku dengan kejamnya.

Saat aku merasa begitu kesakitan melihatnya tersiksa dalam kesedihan seperti ini, saat itu pula aku menyadari betapa berartinya seorang Kim Wooseok di dalam hatiku.

Isakan Wooseok terhenti saat aku memiringkan kepalaku dan menekankan bibirku ke bibirnya.

Saat kubuka kedua mataku dan kulepaskan tautan bibirku, aku tersenyum dan berbisik lembut ke telinganya yang sama memerah dengan wajahnya.

"_I'm only one call away, Kim Wooseok. I'll always do."_

_**the end!**_


End file.
